Spring
by MinaWina Tsuzukiya
Summary: Menunggumu—adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan untukku. Menunggumu—adalah sesuatu yang memuakkan untukku. Menunggumu—adalah sebuah hal yang konyol, mengharapmu yang akan kembali, apalagi berada di sisiku adalah sebuah hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi. RnR!


**SPRING**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :** SasuSaku

**Summary :** Menunggumu—adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan untukku. Menunggumu—adalah sesuatu yang memuakkan untukku. Menunggumu—adalah sebuah hal yang konyol, mengharapmu yang akan kembali, apalagi berada di sisiku adalah sebuah hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku selalu menunggumu?

**WARNING :** Hurt/Comfort, IC, Typo(s) & MissTypo(s), Gaje, Pemula, Don't Like don't Read!

**A/N :**

Mina : Nyaaaan~ Fict pertama yang kami publish desu x3

Wina : Pairing SasuSaku, semoga banyak peminat nya xD

Mina : Maaf kalo ada kesalahan, **RnR** minna :3

Wina : Jangan di** Flame** ya QAQ

MinaWina : Selamat membaca ~

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Musim semi_

_Ketika bunga bunga bermekaran_

_Dan angin berhembus pelan_

_Saat itu aku terdiam_

_Hatiku tertawan oleh sebuah Senyuman_

_Tapi aku tau_

_Perlahan senyuman itu membeku_

_Dan kabut hitam menyelimutiku_

_dan semua terasa sepi_

_ketika kau tak ada lagi di sisiku_

Aku terdiam menatap hamparan pemandangan indah di sekelilingku. Kurebahkan tubuhku di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang nampak teduh. Kupejamkan mata sejenak, menghirup udara pagi yang segar dan kemudian membiarkannya melewati rongga-rongga pernafasanku. Aku membuka mataku kembali. Menatap kosong pemandangan indah di sekelilingku. Kugenggam erat sebuah buku kecil berwarna pink seperti helain rambutku. Ingatan masa lalu itupun perlahan kembali muncul. Aku menghela nafas kembali. Sesak. Aku tersadar akan memory otakku beberapa tahun silam. Ya, saat pertama kalinya aku mengenalmu. Saat dimana waktu itu mataku tak dapat melepaskan pandanganku dari mata onyxmu yang indah. Aku terpaku. Sedikit tersenyum tipis. Aku merindukanmu. Merindukan saat-saat itu. ketika aku belum mengerti apapun tentang kehidupan. Apalagi tentang hal rumit yg dinamakan 'cinta'. Benar. Saat musim semi datang.

#Beberapa tahun yang lalu, di desa Konoha.

Musim semi. Musim indah saat bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran. Kicau burung bernyanyi merdu. Dan daun-daun berwarna kehijauan. Semua orang menyambutnya dengan gembira. Termasuk seorang anak perempuan kecil dengan mata emerald hijaunya tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Disampingnya, berdiri perempuan lain yang berusia lebih tua. Diambilnya perlahan sebuah alat bergerigi yang kemudian didekatkannya alat itu pada rambut perempuan kecil tadi sembari tersenyum manis.

"Sakura-chan rambutmu itu cantik sekali," Ujar perempuan tua itu sembari menyisir rambut perempuan kecil itu perlahan. Sakura, nama gadis kecil itu menoleh dengan tatapan polos. Sejenak kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan lagi menatap cermin besar di sampingnya.

"Benarkah? Umm…tapi rambutku ini masih pendek. Aku ingin mempunyai rambut panjang indah seperti ibu" Ujar Sakura sembari menyentuh ujung rambutnya. Perempuan di sampingnya tersenyum membalas perkataan dari gadis kecil polos yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kalau Sakura-chan sudah besar, kau juga akan memiliki rambut panjang seperti ibu" Sakura menoleh sejenak.

"Kalau aku besar?" Tanyanya polos. Perempuan di sampingnya mengangguk.

"Iya. Kalau kau sudah besar, kau pasti akan menjadi wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang yang indah" Perempuan itu kemudian mengambil sebuah pita berwarana merah marun di samping laci meja sakura dan memakaikannya di atas kepala sakura.

"Nah kau sudah siap, sana berangkat. Ino sudah menunggumu,bukan? Bekalmu sudah ibu masukkan dalam tas" Sakura mengangguk lantas segera berlari kecil keluar rumah. Tepat di depan rumah ia sedikit tertegun. Seorang gadis kecil lain berambut pirang tengah tersenyum sinis sembari menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kau ini lama sekali ya Sakura! Kau tidak tahu kalau aku menunggumu dari tadi?" Sakura melongo sebentar. Sedetik kemudian ia berjalan mendahului gadis mungil itu sembari bersikap acuh tak acuh yang membuat gadis berambut pirang itu makin kesal.

"Sakura! Tunggu! berani sekali kau mendahuluiku, bahkan kau juga tidak minta maaf pada—"

DUKK—

Gadis pirang bernama Ino itu terkejut dengan langkah kaki sakura yang tiba-tiba terhenti. Dengan senyum jenakanya ia segera membalikkan badan sambil meleletkan lidah.

"Maaf ya Ino—Aku, tidak sengaja! Kau mau kan memaafkanku? Hehehe" Sakura segera menghentikan senyumannya ketika melihat wajah Ino yang perlahan memerah padam. Dengan langkah cepat ia segera melesat pergi mencoba untuk kabur. Namun Ino sangat gesit dalam mengejar Sakura. Sakura yang tidak kehabisan akal pun mencoba mencari tempat persembunyian. Ia pun menemukan sebuah bukit yang ditumbuhi dengan pohon-pohon yang rindang dan bermacam-macam bunga. Setelah melirik kesana kemari dan dirasa tempatnya aman, Ia segera berjalan menuju bukit itu. baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. seolah ada sesuatu yang menghentikan tapak kakinya.

DEGGG—

Sejenak ia merasa seperti tersihir. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan lidahnya kelu. Ia tertegun. Matanya memandang lurus tak berkedip menatap sesosok anak lelaki sebaya dengan dirinya tengah berdiri beradu pandang dengannya. Sakura tersentak beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia tersadar dengan guratan-guratan merah di pipinya dan mukanya yang terasa panas.. Ia menggenggam jemarinya erat. Kemudian menunduk dalam-dalam memegang jantungnya yang berdegup kuat. Ia tak berani menatap sosok tersebut. Entah kenapa, ia tak memiliki keberanian barang menoleh sedetik pun kepada sosok yang ada di depannya itu.

"…. Musim semi…" Sakura tersentak. Ia mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya dengan ragu.

DEEG—

Ia semakin mempererat genggaman jemarinya begitu menatap dengan jelas wajah anak lelaki tersebut. Sungguh, ia merasa seperti benar-benar tersihir. Ia tak dapat memalingkan pandangan dari sosok lelaki berambut hitam tebal dan bermata onyx pekat itu. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian anak lelaki itu mengucapkan beberapa kata lagi.

"….Indah ya…" Anak lelaki itu tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang membuat Sakura semakin membeku. Tuhan, sakura semakin tidak dapat melepas pandangannya dari sesosok anak lelaki di hadapannya tersebut. Ia merasa saat ini wajahanya sudah benar-benar terasa semakin panas hingga nafasnya menjadi berirama tak beraturan. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Perlahan ia menutup mata sembari menghembuskan nafas pelan. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia membuka kelopak matanya kembali. Dengan tetap berusaha mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang tak menentu dan semakin kencang itu, ia mencoba tersenyum.

"Iya, aku—suka sekali Musim semi. Ngg—benar-benar indah" Ucap Sakura terbata-bata berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya. Anak lelaki itu menoleh pelan.

"Kau siapa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Kau siapa? Ngg—maksudku, siapa namamu?" Tanya Sakura gugup.

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke" Jawabnya datar.

"Kau suka musim semi?" Sambungnya tiba-tiba yang dibalas Sakura dengan anggukan kuat dan pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan kau harus datang kesini lagi ya? bunga-bunga disini bermekaran dengan indah sekali kalau musim semi datang, apalagi bunga sakura. Bukankah itu sama dengan namamu?" Sekali lagi ia tersenyum kecil yang membuat sakura sedikit kaget dan salah tingkah. Raut wajahnya berubah bersimbuh merah bagaikan buah tomat yang segar. Ia menggangguk setuju dan tersenyum riang.

Anak lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangan menatap langit biru di atasnya. Sejenak kemudian ia duduk di atas hamparan rumput luas di sekitarnya. Dengan keraguan, Sakura mendekati anak lelaki tersebut kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Sakura menatap sejenak, kemudian ikut mengalihkan pandangan menatap langit biru di atasnya. Perlahan ia dapat merasakan sepoi angin lembut yang menggelitiki wajahnya pelan. Angin itu seperti menari nari di sekitarnya yang membuat Sakura merasa tenang. Ia berganti menatap Sasuke, anak lelaki itu yang menutup matanya pelan. Berusaha merasakan semerbak angin yang berada di sekelilingnya seperti yang ia lakukan tadi.

DEEG—

Sakura benar-benar merasa tak berkutik. Ia tertegun memandang wajah putih dengan bulu mata yang indah itu di sampingnya. hawa panas seperti menyelimutinya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tidak mengerti debaran kuat apa yang ia alami. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan perasaan kuat yang ada di hatinya itu. Ia sungguh tak bisa memahaminya.

"Sakura? Sakura—kau dimana? Cepatlah keluar! Sakuraaaaa?" Sakura tersentak. Sontak ia berdiri. Ia mengenali suara tersebut. Suara Ino yang mencari-carinya. Suara itu terus terdengar keras. Hingga membuat Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya pelan. Sakura menggigit bibir lagi. Ia tak mau meninggalkaan sosok lelaki tersebut tapi ia juga tak dapat mengelak panggilan Ino tersebut. Ia merunggut kesal mendegar teriakan Ino yang semakin terdengar keras. Dengan gusar ia menghampiri Ino, meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap kepergiannya datar.

"Iya! Iya! Aku disini! Kau ini berisik sekali ya Ino!" Sunggut Sakura kesal yang dibalas dengan jambakan rambut Ino.

"Aduh duh duh sakit Ino. Lepaskan! Aduh" Sakura menggerang kesakitan sembari memegangi rambutnya yang ditarik dengan kuat oleh Ino.

"Ini balasan untukku kepadamu karna sejak pagi sampai sekarang kau sudah membuatku kesal!" Jawab Ino dengan sinis.

"Iya aku minta maaf! Sekarang lepaskan ya. Aduh sakit" Ucap Sakura kesakitan.

"Tidak bisa! Darimana saja kau sampai membuatku susah payah mencari-carimu?"

Ino tak memerdulikan erangan Sakura. Sakura terdiam, ia tidak mau kalau Ino sampai mengetahui kalau ia baru saja bertemu dengan sesosok laki-laki tampan bermata onyx pekat itu. ia tidak ingin kalau ino sampai mengerti hal itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa enggan untuk memberitahukan hal itu meskipun kepada sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ngg—aku hanya bersembunyi di dekat semak-semak. Kau saja yang payah tidak bisa menemukanku" Balas Sakura yang membuat Ino semakin memperkuat tarikannya.

"Apa kau bilang? Berani sekali kau! Huh, hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" Geram Ino yang dibalas dengan senyum kecil Sakura.

"Tidak juga. Tidak begitu menyebalkan. Sama sekali tidak" Ucapnya sembari tersenyum senang yang membuat Ino sedikit melunakkan tarikkannya karena heran. Melihat ada celah,Sakura segera berusaha untuk lepas dari tarikan Ino dan melesat kabur. Ino tersentak. Dengan amarah membludak, ia segera berlari mengejar Sakura dengan kecepatan tinggi.

_ Aku tahu itulah saat pertamaku mengenalmu. tak pernah kusangka itu adalah kenangan pertamaku padamu .tak pernah kuduga karena pertemuan itulah aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. cinta yang salah. aku selalu berpikir kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta denganmu hanya dengan menatap mata onyxmu yang dingin. yang kutahu pada akhirnya semua tak bisa berjalan dengan kemauanku. yang kutahu bahwa semua akan berakhir dengan banyak tangisan. hingga pelupuk mataku terasa panas tiap kali mengingatmu. Pada pertemuan pertam— yang mengantarkanku tentang apa itu 'cinta'. _

#Beberapa tahun kemudian.

_musim semi…_

_aku yang selalu menunggumu_

_saat bunga baru tumbuh_

_dan awan biru yang terlihat bagaikan gumpalan kapas_

_kupu-kupu yang terbang dengan senangnya_

_musim semi_

_aku yang selalu menunggumu_

_saat bunga kelopak sakura pertama jatuh_

_saat ingatan tentangmu menyebar_

_saat air mataku perlahan jatuh_

_musim semi_

_aku yang selalu menunggumu_

_aku yang selalu mencari sosokmu_

_aku yang mencoba menbunuh perasaan ini_

_musim semi_

_semua ingatan tentangnmu_

_semua khayalan bersamamu_

_perlahan jatuh, dan mencair seiring berjalannya waktu_

_musim semi_

_semua tentangmu_

_semua ingatanmu_

_yang selalu mengantarkanku_

_pada musim semi yang dingin_

_pada musim semi yang kubenci _

Aku menutup diary pink yang selintas kubuka kembali itu. Sial. Air mataku menetes lagi. Kuhirup perlahan sepoi angin lirih yang terasa begitu kuat memasuki tenggorokanku. Perlahan aku menatap datar pemandangan di bukit ini sekali lagi. Ingatan masa kecilku yang selalu membayang-bayangiku. Aku sudah muak. Aku sudah muak menangis terus. Tentangmu. Tentang semua pengkhianatanmu pada desa ini. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku tidak bisa muak pada rasa cintaku. Pada seseorang sepertimu. Yang bahkan tak pernah sekalipun kau berpaling kepadaku Yang bahkan tak pernah sekali pun kau memahami rasa cintaku. Yang bahkan tak pernah sekalipun kau mengganggapku ada. Berat. Sungguh berat untukku menahan air mata ini. Betapa besarnya cintaku padamu hingga air mataku mengering tiap kali mengingatmu. Sesak. Sungguh sesak mengingat semua hal yang telah kulakukan hanya untuk membuatmu menyadari keberadaanku. Ya, sudah bertahun lamanya aku memendam rasa cinta ini. Hingga rasa ini kian lama tak punya arah berlabuh. Sudah berkali lamanya aku ingin melupakan rasa cinta ini, namun sulit bagiku karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. Andai kau ingat.. pengkhianatan yang kau lakukan. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatku pedih. Melainkan dirimu yang tak pernah menyadari keberadaanku. Atau hanya sekedar membalas rasa cintaku.

Musim semi. Saat aku bertemu pertama kali denganmu. Saat aku pertama kali mengenalmu. Saat aku untuk kali pertama jatuh cinta denganmu. Awalnya aku tidak pernah mengerti. Perasaan apa ini? ketika aku menatap mata onyxmu yang pekat. Sungguh semakin hari aku tidak dapat melupakan senyumanmu. Hanya menatapmu dari jauh sudah membuatku senang. Namun,aku ingin lebih dekat dan menyapamu. Ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam. Ingin mengetahui segalanya tentangmu. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku benar-benar tersihir olehmu. Semakin hari kita semakin dekat. Tapi tidak lebih hanya sebatas teman. Itu sudah cukup. Hanya berada di sampingmu sebagai teman saja sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau berharap lebih. Perlahan aku semakin mencintaimu. Hingga dadaku semakin sesak. Namun perlahan seiring waktupun aku tau. Bahwa kau tidak pernah mengganggapku sebagai seseorang yang istimewa seperti halnya yang kurasakan kepadamu. Tidak juga teman dekat. Apalagi hanya sekedar teman. Apa kau bisa membayangkan rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat itu?

Aku tidak pernah berfikir. Untuk apa aku memiliki rasa konyol ini kepadamu. Dan mempertahankan seseorang sepertimu. Yang selalu menyakitiku. Membuatku menunggumu hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya. Hingga kepastianmu hanyalah sebuah omong kosong bagiku. Dan jatuh cinta padamu, adalah sebuah kesalahan besar dalam hidupku. Namun hatiku selalu mengingkarinya. Senyuman palsumu yang dingin namun tampak manis membuatku mengingkari perasaanku sendiri. Dan aku selalu berharap untuk dapat mengulangi masa itu lagi. Ketika kau masih disini. Ketika kau masih disisiku. Ketika kau menyakitiku dengan sikap dinginmu.

Dengan semua itu, Pengkhianatanmu pada desa. Kau hancurkan semua. Luka yang kau buat semakin kuat. Aku menghela nafas. Sangat panjang dan berat. Sungguh hal yang menyakitkan sekali untukku yang selalu mengharapkanmu kembali. Kau pergi, dan menunggumu—adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan untukku. Menunggumu—adalah sesuatu yang memuakkan untukku. Menunggumu—adalah sebuah hal yang konyol, mengharapmu yang akan kembali, apalagi berada di sisiku adalah sebuah hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku selalu menunggumu? Selalu meneteskan air mata ketika mengingatmu. Semua tentangmu. Semua sikap dinginmu padaku. Perlakuanmu yang mengiris hatiku. Aku menggeleng kuat. Benar. Benar sekali. Aku dapat bertahan karena rasa cintaku padamu. yang tidak akan pernah bisa cair sedingin mata onyx pekatmu itu. Bahkan—Hingga saat ini—

Aku masih menunggumu.

Dan begitu pula,

Akan selalu menunggumu.

Selalu.

Dan Selalu—

_Tes.._

_Aku selalu mencari sosokmu_

_Tes.._

_Dan berharap kau kembali_

_Tes…_

_Agar air mata ini dapat segera berhenti_

_Tes…_

_Meskipun hanya sekali_

_Tes…_

_**Di musim semi ini. Saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Saat kau pergi dariku.**_

_**Andai saja… di musim semi ini… kita tak pernah bertemu…**_

_**Andai saja… aku tak pernah mengenal sosokmu… apalagi jatuh cinta kepadamu…**_

_**Andai saja…**_

_**Di musim semi ini…**_

_**~THE END~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Wina : Gimana menurut kalian? ._.

Mina : Berharap ada yang terharu :9 #plak

Sakura : Sasuke-kun, hiks..

Mina : Kyaaaaa~ Sakura-chan jangan nangis desu QAQ

Wina : Maafkan kami #sujud (?)

Sasuke : Jadi, selama ini perasaan mu padaku begitu Sakura?

Sakura : I-Iya Sasuke kun.

Sasuke : Maaf, aku tidak menyadari—

MinaWina : YAK! Selesai,jangan lupa Review Minna ;3 #wink (?)

SasuSaku : Author SIALAN!

MinaWina : Kyaaaaaaa ~ XD (?) #kabur


End file.
